


Work, Work, Fashion Baby

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Nino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Nino needs fashion advice for a date with Alya and goes to Marinette.   Click here to hear me read it aloud! I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

[Click here to hear me read it aloud!](https://youtu.be/C_BlcBDiIdA)

“Marinette? You have a friend here to see you!” She heard her mother yell from downstairs. She checked her phone to see if Alya had texted her and wondered who it could be. She slid out of her chair and went down to the living room to see… Nino standing there. **  
**

“Nino? What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I, uh…” His cheeks were an odd shade of pink. “I need your help.”

“With what?”

“...Clothes,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Clothes!”

“Oh, okay.” She was a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst but gestured him to follow her upstairs. “So… what’s going on?”

“I want to take Alya on a date, but I don’t know what to wear…”

“You’re taking her on a date? Nino, that’s awesome!” Marinette said, clapping her hands together.

“Yeah, but again; I have no idea what to wear, and I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“Well, what are you going for? Formal? Chic? Skater boy? American?”

“I… don't know yet. I was kind of thinking I'd leave that up to you.”

“Oh, um, okay. Let's hit the stores.”

“...we can't do it here?” He asked, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes in embarrassment.

“Believe it or not, I don't keep men's clothing here.”

“But don't you like… design and make them?”

“Nino. I'm fifteen. What business do I have making guy’s clothes, much less keeping them in my wardrobe?”

“Uh…”

“Let me grab my coat. I'll meet you outside.”

A few moments later Marinette was outside, dressed in a white pea coat and a matching beret. Nino sighed as she tugged on his arm to start walking, clearly uncomfortable at the idea of going clothes shopping. “I don't want to spend too much money,” he groaned.

“Don't worry, silly,” Marinette smiled. “We’re just going to try things on. I'll make them myself once I get an idea of what you want and what you look good in.”

“I'm going to tell you this right now. I refuse to try on more than three outfits.”

“Oooookay.” Marinette rolled her eyes. He had no idea what she could do in a store.

When they were there Marinette beelined for the clothing department. “This, this, and this!” she exclaimed, throwing together a few ensembles.

“Uh, Marinette? That’s more than three-”

“Changing room. Now.”

Nino shivered at the sudden seriousness in her voice and did what she said. A few minutes later he was in suspenders and dress pants with Marinette taking pictures. “Hey! No! No Pictures!” he exclaimed.

“I need them for reference!”

“But-

“Next outfit!”

Nino sighed and went back into the changing room for the next few ensembles. A tank top with shorts. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a blazer. A sweater with a button up shirt underneath. Every time he went out to show her how it looked there were three more outfits to put on. “How much more?” He asked, scared of the answer.

“Just a few more,” She smiled.

“You said that last time. And stop taking photos.”

An hour and a half later they walked out of the store, one of them very happy and excited while the other looked like they had lived through the apocalypse. “So I’ll see you the same time tomorrow for measurements, okay?”

“...Yeah. Sure. Whatever,” He sighed, giving her a tired wave goodbye and walking away.

Marinette grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed her best friend’s phone number. “Hello, Alya,” She smirked. “So, you won’t _believe_ the photos I just took of Nino. Yeah, I’ll send them to you. Yes, you can use them to tease him. Yup. Yup. Bye!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here to hear me read it aloud!](https://youtu.be/C_BlcBDiIdA)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
